The sweetie and the Vampire
by The Writer Of The FanFiction
Summary: this story is of a little vampire who comes to Ouran high to escape her past. she decides she can't become the queen of the vampires, besides its impossible with out your soul mate. so shes stuck as princess. one day she decides shes had enough and runs away to japan. leaving her home land Transylvania to were she goes to ouran and meets a certain host
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer! I do not own Ouran high school host club!

* * *

I couldn't take it anymore. The meetings with various men wanting to be her soul mate. None of them were. i couldn't take the disappointment from everyone knowing without a soul mate i could't take the throne as queen of the vampires. So i packed my bags- packing enough money of course- with clothing and my favorite bunny Banī- Who was a Gothic Lolita version of Usa-Chan-, and took off into the night. I ran and ran till i was in Japan the safest place for me. I walked into the hotel and the person at the desk looked at me weirdly.

"Are you missing you mother dear?" The women asked and i almost growled. Just because I am peiti (4"7) does not mean I am a child.

"I am 17 miss." I responded and she looked like she didn't believe me.

"id?" She asked and I handed up mine. She looked shocked "Wow you REALLY are 17"

"Can I get a room?" I asked and she nodded. I handed her my money and she gave me the key to the room. I walked to the elevator and stepped in. When the elevator reached its intended destination I stepped out and walked down to one of the rooms. When i opened it i was amazed. I am not accustomed with the human life style.

"Its cute," I whispered to myself as i layed down in the soft comfy bed. I fell asleep instantly.

{Time skip}

I woke up at five in the morning. I sat up and stretched, yawing as i did. I looked around the room and smiled. I got out of the bed and walked over to my bags (Carrying Banī with me). I opened the bag and pulled out a paper that i had printed off from the computer. "Congratulations!" I read out loud "You have been accepted into Ouran High School under out scholarship program," I smiled to my self. You see i have been planning my escape for awhile now. So for the last year i have been learning everything i could about Japanese culture and people. I applied to the school and was sent this letter via email. -Me being smart i erased my hard drive before i left-. Since I was in the scholarship program I did not have to wear those yellow dress sent from hell. Since it was still early I sat up and decided to watch some T.V. Mostly anime -Something I have a soft spot for-. time literately flew and before I knew it, it was seven and i was standing in front of a mirror dressed in a deep purple and black dress that flowed behind me making me appear as a princess -Which I am-, My hair was let lose and i was wearing black ballet flats. Before I left I hid my bags behind a simple illusion. I grabbed Banī and headed out.

I stood in front of the school and gagged. the school was pink! like all pink! I walked threw the grounds and could feel everyone looking at me. "Who's that?" "She looks so Gothic!" The ones that mad me mad the most was the snickers from the two red headed twins. I held Banī closer to me as i entered the building. I walked to the front desk and the women there looked at me with curiosity.

"Hello dear are you lost?" She asked kindly but i was still agitated by her thinking i was a child.

"I am the new third year student Amai Yami (Translation Sweet Darkness)" I said and she looked shocked.

"Well um you are in class 3A best hurry the bell will ring soon," She said and smiled and waved me off. I took off down the halls my long black hair flowing behind me. When i reached the Class room no one was there yet so i stood near the teachers desk. Soon the teacher came in telling me to sit in the desk in the front row second to last to the window. I took my seat and watched as the students filled the room. As each student entered the room they looked at me with curiosity. The last students to enter was a tall dark haired boy and behind him was a boy that took my breath away. He was about my height and had blonde hair and brown eyes. He was also carrying around a bunny that looked like mine. She took the seat next to me and the tall one took the seat behind him.

"Alright class today we have a new student! Please come up here and introduce yourself," The teacher said smiling warmly. I got out of my seat carrying Banī. As I walked up to the front I could feel their stares on me.

"She could be tinier then Hunny!" Some one whispered "Look at her shes like a Gothic trip gone wrong," Some one else whispered. Although they probably thought no one could hear them they were wrong thanks to my super hearing i could hear them just fine.

"Hello I am Amai Yami," As i spoke my name i heard everyone gasp. 'what did you expect Amai your name means Sweet Darkness,' I turned to the teacher "May I sit?"

"Does anyone have any questions for Miss. Yami?" The teacher asked and I paled. Though it didn't show because I was all ready so pale. The blonde kind my height waved his hand in the air. "Yes Mitsukuni Haninozuka?" So that is his name. hmm

"Welcome to Ouran Ama-Chan! I love your Bunny what is it's name?" The boy asked and i was shocked by his kindness. I could hear it threw his voice.

"Banī" i whispered, and looked down at my shoes.

"You may sit down Miss Yami," The teacher said and i nodded taking my seat.

"My Bunny's name is Usa-Chan," Mitsukuni said as I passed his chair. I nodded my head and sat down in the chair.

I droned the teacher out thinking about how the royal guards are acting right now. 'They are probably tearing the castle apart' I thought to myself. I a was so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't heard the teacher dismiss us for the day. "Ama-Chan?" Asked a voice that was in front of me. I looked up and saw Mitsukuni looking at me.

"What," I replied bitterly.

He looked shocked and hurt. "I'm sorry i was just going to ask you if you would like to some to the host club with me," HE said softly. 'Host club?! Seriously what kind of school did i apply to?' I thought to myself.

"No' I replied and stood up. Mitsukuni was two inches taller then me.

"There is cake and sweets there!" He exclaimed.

"What are sweets?" I asked clearly confused. He was shocked ten he grabbed my wrist. "What the hell do you think you are doing!" I exclaimed trying to free myself from his grip 'man he is strong!'

"You have to come to the host club so you can try all the sweets!" He exclaimed as he pulled me along with him

" . !" I exclaimed as we reached a room that said Music room 3. Mitsukuni let go of my wrist and opened to door. And when he did he pushed me in and rose pestles bombarded me along with a bright light. Me being a vampire i was extremely affected by light so when a blonde guy came and took my hand i punched him sending him flying into two other figures. Once I could actually see I saw I had sent him flying into the twins that snickered at me earlier.

"WHAAA! That mean girl hurt me," The guy who i had punched wailed.

"What kind of..." One of the twins started

"...Princess would punch boss?" the other finished and i rolled my eyes.

"I am sorry for punching you but the bright light surprised me," I said and they all actually looked at me.

"Hey you are..."

"...That girl from earlier"

"Amai Yami," I said and smirked at their expressions careful not to show teeth. "Yeah yeah my name means sweet darkness" I said and waved my and, then i turned to Mitsukuni. "Mitsu I have to go,"

As i turned to leave he grabbed my arm "You have to stay for cake,"

I looked at his face and it was pleading, "...Fine" I said. 'its that bloody face!' i exclaimed as he pulled me over to a couch and table.

* * *

First chapter done!

hope you liked!

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer! I do not own Ouran High school Host club!

* * *

I sat there a the table and watched in amazement as Mitsukuni ate every piece of cake in front of him. "Mitsu why are you sitting here eating cakes with me when you should be with your customers?" I asked as i looked around the room and saw glaring girls.

Mitsukuni looked up as well and shrugged "I took the day off to eat cake with you Ama-Chan!" He said happily and returned to eating the cake. The one named Kyoya walked up to me.

"You will have to pay for the decrease because of Hunny not being able to host today," He said and pushed his glasses up making the light glare on them. Two can play this game.

I nodded my head and undid the gold chain that was around my neck. I took it off and gently layed it in his hand. "There that she be more then enough if you don't believe me look it up," I said and smiled not showing teeth of course. He looked shocked in fact everyone in the room was staring at us shocked.

"Oo you messed with Kyoya..."

"...your gonna regret it," The twins said finishing their sentences together.

"you might want to be careful Miss. Yami you might accidentally break a priceless vase and own 9 million yen." Kyoya said again with the light bouncing of his glasses.

i pulled my hair aside "Take a look at these priceless princess cut earnings," I said and the twins leaned in to look.

"she right boss..."

"...those are worth more then any vase we have here combined," The said again finishing each others sentences.

"hmm," Kyoya.

"i never thought..."

"...we would see the..."

"...Day Kyoya was stumped!" The twins exclaimed. Kyoya looked away then walked away. I let out a breath and turned back to Mitsukuni who was staring at me wide eyed.

"Whoa! that was cool!" He exclaimed and glomped on to me.

"What I was simply standing up for myself," I said and shrugged my shoulders i noticed that Mitsukuni and the twins did something that could only be decribed as face palming "Am I not supposed to stand up for myself?" I asked really wanting to know Humans are quite fascinating.

"No its fine you see no one stands up to Kyo-Chan," Mitsukuni said.

"Why not?" I asked and they face palmed again.

"The shadow king is super scary!" Said a new voice. and i turned around and it was Tamaki. Be fore I could say anything he glomped on me pulling me out of Mitsukuni's glomp. She spun me around and because I was so short I couldn't even reach the ground. Just then Tamaki fell backward and I looked up to see it was Mitsukuni who punched Tamaki to the floor. I released myself from his grasp and walked over the the fuming Mitsukuni who smiled and hugged his bunny when i stood next to him. after Tamaki was punched all the girls were asked to leave.

He raised his hand and i looked at it "You are supposed to high five it," He said and took my hand hitting it against his.

"What would be the point of that?" I asked as we sat down on the couch.

"I don't know Haru-Chan taught us to do it," He said and looked away sheepishly.

"I do not see the point in hitting ones hand against another," I said and heard someone walk up behind us.

"You do it to congratulate some one on something," The voice said and i saw it was a host that i hadn't seen before. I looked at the host and knew it was a girl.

"but what i the purpose of doing that? Where I am from we would bow to the other," I sad and she looked confused.

"You are a commoner right?" She asked and i could tell she was guneiually confused.

"I never said that I was I wanted to get into Ouran because of my knowledge not because of my wealth. And don't try looking me up you won't find anything on the data base. I was kept hidden." I said directing the last comment at Kyoya who was typing away at his lap top.

"You are rich?" Mitsukuni asked and i nodded.

"Wow for a rich snob you aren't bad." The girl commented.

"Madam what is your name?" I asked and she looked shocked.

"You can tell I am a girl?" She asked and i nodded. "Haruhi,"

"Thank you Haruhi yes I applied here under the scholar ship program because I did not want a lot of people looking into my past. Oh well I have to go," I said and stood up to leave only to have Mitsukuni glomp on me.

"Were are you going?" He asked with an adorable look in his eyes.

"To train were else?" I asked then left the room. I could tell they were fallowing me. How they were loud as bumbling maid. I walked into the Karate training area and pulled out a dummy throwing a few punches and round house kicks. I walked to the back wall of the room and took off running to the dummy. Doing flips as I ran. When I was in front of the dummy I round house kicked it into the wall. I then walked into the Kendo training area and grabbed the heaviest wooden stick they had. I swung it around testing it then began to wack the dummy. I twirled hitting the dummy each time. After I was done I bowed in their direction. "You can come out now," I said and they all tumbled out because Tamaki pushed past them and and grabbed me in a hug twirling me around.

"That was amazing!" He exclaimed, and put me down. I was free for all of a second before the twins wrapped their arms around my wast. "Get your perverted hands off my daughter-in-law!" Tamaki screeched. 'Daughter-in-law?' I thought to myself.

"No she is ours now," The twins said smiling evilly. Suddenly I felt a dark aura in the room I looked over and saw it was coming from Mitsukuni. Air was literally dark around him. No one else noticed it, well Takashi did. The others were a blind bat. He walked up to the twins and ripped them from me. "Were sorry!" They exclaimed finally noticing the dark aura around Mitsukuni.

"Mitsukuni," I quietly said and the dark aura disappeared around him imminently.

"Yeah Ama-Chan?" He asked sweetly.

"Never mind," I said and looked away. I was feeling really tried. 'I need some blood' I thought to myself. "I have to go now!" I exclaimed and ran out the room with my bag. I ran all the way to the hotel. I ran up to the room and grabbed my bag pulling out a bag of blood. I smiled letting my fangs show and I sank my teeth down into the bag draining it. I could feel all my energy coming back. I looked at the clock and it was only 4:30. I sighed and grabbed my bag of valuables. I should probably by an apartment or something I can't stay in a hotel forever. I walked to the paw shop, and opened the door.

"Hello little one what can i do for you?" The man at the counter asked and i mentally shock my head.

I pulled out the most valuable item I had and set it in front of him. I saw his eyes go wide and then he composed himself. "Thats a mighty pretty gem collection you have there," He said "Its not worth much though,"

I smirked and pulled out my papers stating that each of the gems were worth an easy million yen. His eyes widened "These gems together are worth seven million yen sir," I said and smirked. 'heh this humans face is hilarious.'

He gulped, then sighed "Alright ill get your seven million yen," He said and walked to the back room. Minutes later he cam back with a stack of money. and handed me it. I looked it over to make sure it was all real money. it was.

"i need a reciet so that no one will think I robbed a bank," I said and smirked. He gave me it I gave him the gems and put the money in my bag. "Thank you mister!" I shouted as i left the pawn shop. "Hmm the best thing to do is to invest most of the money so it can grow," I said out loud as I walked down the street. i walked back to the hotel, and back up to my room. i sat down at my computer and opened it. I decided to invest the money in medical equipment. then I went surfing for a place to live. I found an adorable mansion and bought it right away. I packed all my bags and called a taxi. When I got there I was amazed by the shear size of it (think Ceil's mansion from black butler). I walked up and noticed that the staff was all lined up.

"Now our new master of the house will be here shortly so we must respect him, and his wishes," THe head maid said. I cleared my throat and they all looked at me.

"SO CUTE!" All of the staff yelled.

"Hello dear are you lost?" She asked.

"No I am the new Master of the house," I said and shocked all of them.

"Are you not to young?" The maid asked

"I am seventeen. I just moved here," I said

"From where you have an adorable accent," One maid said, and the head maid glared at her

"I would rather not speak of my past," I said and looked at each of them "There is a training area correct?" I asked and the staff nodded. I picked up my bags, and said "Lead the way,"

* * *

Second chapter done!

Yay! I hope you enjoyed

Favorite & Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer!~~~ I do not own Ouran High School Host Club!

* * *

The maids led me through the grounds to a perfect training area. "We are here Lady?" I realized I didn't give them my name.

"Amai, Amai Yami," I said and looked around the room. It hasn't been used in awhile, "Could you please clean this room up before 5:00 a.m. tomorrow, that is the time I practice," I said and turned to a different maid. "Can you please show me where my room is it would be greatly appreciated." I asked and the maid nodded leading me though various rooms. I noticed that all the rooms seemed dusty. When we arrived I turned to the maid. "Can you tell the rest of the staff to clean all the rooms in the house so it is presentable?" I asked the maid and she nodded taking off down the hallway. I opened The door to my room and it was exactly like my old room except it didn't have dark wall paint. The bed was extremely large 'fit for a queen' exactly. It had dark oak wood for the base, and the blankets on the bed were a deep dark purple my favorite color. I had a vanity mirror that was white with dark purple flowers on it. Then there was a big black leather couch and in front of that was a large flat screen t.v

"Yeah I am going to like it here," I said and changed into something better suited for walking around the mansion. I pulled on a dark purple queen style dress, it had lacy black long sleeves. I heard a knock on my door. "Come in," I said as I braided my long hair.

"Here let me help you with that," The maid said and came over to help braid my hair. When she was done she spoke up again "Lady Yami there seem to be some guest here to see you,"

I turned around quickly to see the maids face "Please tell me they cleaned up like lightning fast," I asked and she nodded I let out a breath "Okay inform the guest I will be down in a minute. Wait never mind I shall go now," I said and walked out the door and walked down the large steps. "Were are they?" I asked the maid who was behind me.

"They are in the study I shall take you there," The maid said and lead me to the study. I opened the door and heard a roomful of gasps.

"Ama-Chan?" I heard Mitsukuni asked. I walked past them and sat down on the chair behind the desk. I soon realized I could see them over the desk. I motioned for my maid to help me and she ran over making the chair grow bigger.

"Thank you," I told the maid and she bowed and walked out the room. I turned my attention to the hosts that were staring at me with shock. "Is there a reason you are at my estate? And might I asked how you found out anyone even bought this place, because by the looks on your faces my guess would be that it wouldn't be me?" I asked all of them.

"Ama-Chan when did you come into this large sum of money?" Mitsukuni asked he seems to be the only one that can speak.

"I had some gems that sold for and easy 7 million yen," I said, and he nodded. "I decided it would be best to invest the money so I did, then I bought this lovely estate," I said waving my hand around in a circle. "Why are you all here though?"

"Well Kyo-Chan said some one invested some money in his families medical supplies so his father sent him over here to thank the person that did, and Tamaki want to come see so he dragged us along," Mitsukuni said and I nodded.

"Do you think they will unfreeze anytime soon?" I asked Mitsukuni

"I don't even understand why they are acting like this, Though you are very cute dressed as a queen," Mitsukuni said and i looked away blushing.

"Thank you Mitsukuni," I said and stood up.

"Why are you using my full first name?" Mitsukuni asked.

"I like it more, and in my head I am all ways referring to everyone by their full first names," I simply said and walked out the study.

"Were are you going Ama-Chan?" He asked as he followed me.

"I was going to go to my room to change then to my training area," I said and walked up the grand steps. I walked into my room and changed into a white tank top and a pair of black shorts. I walked out the room and Mitsukuni looked at me and blushed.

Then A thought came into my mind, "Mitsukuni Takashi and Haruhi like each other but they do not know the other likes them?" I asked the boy.

"I think they do i am surprised you saw it that quickly." He said.

In honestly she could smell it in their blood when they were close their blood would get how you say flustered. I shrugged my shoulders out of the corner of my eye i saw the maid from earlier holding a basket and when she saw Mitsukuni she dropped her basket on the floor "YOU TWO ARE SO ADORABLE TOGETHER!" She exclaimed and I bushed as did Mitsukuni.

"Maia please calm down," I said ans she pouted but went back to her dropped basket. "Any way follow me," I said and we walked back to the study were they were still frozen. "Okay Mitsukuni you push Takashi closer to Haruhi," I said and he seemed confused but nodded, and pushed him close to Haruhi. I smirked and pushed there heads close together making their lips touch. they woke first blushing and glaring at me and Mitsukuni.

"WHAA WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER AMA-CHAN!" Tamaki yelled in my face. and i saw that the twins were behind him and Kyoya was writing something in his note book.

"Mitsukuni," I started and Tamaki paled and i smirked. "Help me," I finished and Tamaki was on the floor passed out from the punch. "Thank you Mitsukuni," I said and bowed.

"Amai Yami this is now your estate correct?" Kyoya asked and I nodded. "How much did it cost,"

"5 Million yen," I said and shrugged my shoulders. The twins gasped

"That cheep..."

"...For such a..."

"..beautiful estate?" The twins asked finishing each others sentences.

"They were desperate for some one to buy it so I took it. Now I am the mistress of this Estate," I said and smiled a small smile, being careful not to show teeth.

"hmm," Kyoya said and wrote stuff down in his black note book.

"Ama-Chan you said you were going to train?" Mitsukuni asked.

"Ah yes thank you for reminding me, You all can come as well there is a lovely spot you can sit and I will have some one bring tea," I said and walked out the room. I bumped into a maid and she apologized quickly. "Wait can you please bring some tea to the lounge area near the training area?" I asked and she nodded. we walked outside till we go to the training area I turned to all of them. "Takashi you will be my kendo partner," I said and he looked shocked

"Careful Ama-Chan Takashi is the world champion," Mitsukuni said.

"Is that so, okay lets making things interesting, I win you kiss Haruhi of your own free will," I said

'...Hm if I win you kiss Mitsukuni," Takashi said and i looked away blushing.

"Alright," I said and he picked up an kendo stick. We ran at each other blocking each others attacks. It was like that for awhile us just blocking each others attacks, but i used my shortness against me and bested him. Shocking everyone even himself.

I heard clapping then i was glomped on by four people. each pilling me in three different directions. "Mitsukuni Help!" I yelped and suddenly three bodies where on the floor probably dead. "Ill tell my maids to do away with there bodies," I said looking completely serious then i broke out laughing.

"Ama-Chan you are really good," Mitsukuni said and i bowed my head to hide my blush.

I looked at Takashi then Haruhi "You have to kiss her you know," I said and they both blushed "I wasn't kidding,"

The two glared at me, "Fine you don't have to now I guess,"

"Hey Amai-Sempi why didn't you want people looking into your past?" Haruhi asked, and I sighed.

"I was a disappointment," I whispered and felt close to tears. "I wasn't able to be wed there fore I couldn't become the leader of my people. I couldn't take it any more so I left,"

I felt four people glomp onto me. "I forgive you for making Mori and Haruhi kiss now that I know your past," Tamaki waled.

'I wonder how stupid these idiots really are' I thought to myself as I was pulled in three different directions again. "Why must you all glomp onto me, I am fragile you know," I said and Tamaki went to a corner and started to grow mushrooms, "Grow all the mushrooms you want just don't make them poisonous," I teased and Mitsukuni laughed an adorable laugh. Just then I realized I didn't have Banī. "where is Banī?" I asked and looked around the room and outside.

"Bunny?" The twins, Tamaki, Kyoya, and Haruhi asked.

"Banī is my stuffed bunny I take her every where!" I exclaimed and ran into the mansion searching for her. I bumped into a maid and we both fell to the floor.

"Oh I am sorry!" The maid said and stood up helping me up. "What is wrong Miss?"

"I can't find my stuffed bunny," I cried. I only cry for wo reasons my bunny and my fears.

"Is this your bunny?" She asked and pulled out Banī.

"Yes! Thank you!" I said and bowed running back to were the host club was.

When I was back they were getting ready to leave. "We should get going we have school tomorrow," Haruhi said and bowed before leaving with the others.

* * *

Third chapter done!

YAY! Hope you liked

Favorite and Review.

Bye bye for now :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I do not now Ouran High School host club. and that makes me want to grow mushrooms in Tamaki's goth corner.

* * *

I woke up and saw that the sun wasn't up yet. I looked over at my nightstand to check the clock, it read 4:30. I pushed the covers down and sat up blinking the sleep out of my eyes. When I placed my feet on the ground I shivered feeling the cold wood against my bare feet. I walked over to my closet and pulled out my GI. I took my night dress off and slid the GI on. I pulled my hair up into a pony tail and walked out of the room. I silently walked down the stares and walked to the training area. I pulled out a practice Dummy and began to wack the dummy with my hands, almost as if I was creating a Beat.

Thump. Whack. Whack. thump. Thump.

after what seemed like an hour, -maybe more when I practice I zone in on it- I heard someone enter the training area. "Hello miss." Someone said and I turned to look at them. I stared at them in confusion "Oh I am sorry I am Sakura," The girl said and bowed.

"I am Amai Yami," I said and bowed to her as well which shocked her.

"You are quiet good at karate, Miss. Yami," The women said, and I nodded and bowed before putting the dummy back. The girl walked out of the shadows and into the light and I was able to see her better. She had long black hair and almost black eyes. She was very tall maybe the same height as Takashi.

"Yes." I said and cocked my head to the side in confusion "How old are you?" I asked and she seem surprised by my interest.

"Seven-teen," She said and bowed her head.

"You don't look like one of my staff," I said and she smiled.

"no I am Takashi's twin sister. I am seven-teen. Last night when Takashi and Mitsukuni came home I overheard them speaking about you, and how you just purchased this estate and how you were all alone, and the fact that you are rising up on the rich scale." She said and clapped her hands together "So i decided that I would be your guardian, like how my brother is to Mitsukuni,"

I was shocked mostly by the fact that this lady was Takashi's twin sister and by the fact he had one. Well I guess I have only known them for a day. "So will you let me be your guardian?" She asked, and I snapped out of my confusion.

"Um if you want" I said and she jumped up and down like that Tamaki guy. i may have only known Takashi and them for a day but this girl didn't seem like Takashi.

"Alright!" She said and picked me up. I looked at her in confusion, "Time to get ready for school!" She exclaimed and I mentally rolled my eyes. She dropped me off at my room and left saying "i'll be back in a few minutes,"

I undressed out of my GI and slid on some form fitting jeans and a black tank top with a black sweater. I let my hair out of the pony-tale and noticed that it was getting really long, it was just above my ankles. "It is sad that my hair is almost as long as me," I said to myself and sighed. I slipped on my black ballet flats and sat down on the couch turning the T.V on while I waited for Sakura.

She came back minutes later dressed in the yellow marshmallow dress that is for my dear and beloved barbie castle school Ouran. I looked at her in confusion and she smiled. "Hehehe I'll be attending Ouran," She said and picked me up. She carried me all the way to the limo that was waiting for us.

{At school, or as I call t the barbie castle}

When we got out of the limo she picked me up putting me on her shoulders like how I have seen Takashi do with Mitsukuni. I had to admit it was nice towering over people. As we walked into the school people was staring at us. "Who is the new girl?" "Why is she with that goth chick?" "If she has any brains she wouldn't hang out with princess Goth girl," I held my head low when I heard everything they said, they are right after all.

"Don't worry about them Amai," Sakura said reading my thoughts.

"O-Okay," I said as we stood out the door of the class room. Sakura knocked on the door and the teacher motioned for her to come in.

"Class this is out newest student," The teacher said and when Takashi and Mitsukuni looked up I pulled out my phone and snapped a picture of their faces. It was hilarious, then when they saw me it took everything in my not to laugh my but off.

"I am Sakura Morinozuka," Sakura said and every guy except Takashi, and Mitsukuni, Fainted anime style.

"Any questions for Miss. Sakura?" The teacher asked and pointed to a girl.

"Why are you hanging out with goth girl?" The girl asked and I felt Sakura shoulders tighten like she was ready to fight the girl.

"I would refrain from calling her 'goth girl' in my presence or anyone's for that matter. And because I am her new guardian like how Takashi is to Mitsukuni," She said and I swore I could feel the ice that came from her lips.

The girl shrunk back and the teacher called on another person, "Why are you protecting her? She seems kind of rude," That is it I am going to murder some people today.

Sakura's shoulders tightened again as she spoke, "I would keep your unkind comments regarding Amai to zero, cause If i hear it again some one is going to die," She said and everyone was frozen at her words, but the she smiled and said, "I am protecting her because she lives in an estate all alone and she is quickly raising up on the rich scales,"

"Alright you may sit down and Um please put Amai down as well," The teacher said and Sakura put me down. Me and her walked over to our desks. As the teacher talked I looked out the window, noticing that there was going to be a thunderstorm today, I shivered at the thought. I HATE thunderstorms, I hate when the thunder whips the sky, I just hate everything about thunder storms. I was so deep in thought that i hadn't notice the teach dismiss us, till I was picked up.

"Alrighty time for lunch!" Sakura exclaimed and I sweat-dropped, once she had me secured she raced to the lunch room. We paid for our lunch and we looked around for someone to sit, and my luck would have it that a certain blonde idiot was jumping up and down trying to get our attention. "Shall we sit there?" Sakura asked.

"I suppose so the idiot will just keep jumping up and down till we do," I said and she walked over there to the host club members. They eyed Sakura and me as we walked over to them. When we were there Sakura set me down gently and took a seat in the chair next to me. "Thank you Sakura," I said and turned back to the host club. "Hello," I said and they looked like they were waiting for answers. I looked over at Sakura but she was inhaling her food so I sighed and sweat-dropped. "Everyone this is Sakura Morinozuka," I said and they gasped.

Sakura looked up with a goofy grin on her face, "Yep! I am Takashi's twin sister!" She said and I swore she sparkled as she spoke. 'She is probably Tamaki's type,'

Everyone looked at Takashi and Sakura. "There is no..." "...Way that she is" "...Mori's twin sister" The twins said as usually finishing each others sentences.

"They are! Ra-Chan is super nice!" Mitsukuni said and i could see the flowers around him. "My only question is why you are with Ama-Chan,"

"I over heard you and Takashi speaking about her last night and just knew it was her that I had to protect. So earlier this morning I went over to her estate, and well first I kind of watched her practice, but then I offered her my services" Sakura said and scratched the back of her head, much like and anime character.

"Kyoya," I said and he looked up. "I offer this to you as a peace treaty for yesterday at the host club," I said and pulled out my phone to the photo of Mitsukuni and Takashi's face.

"Please send me those photos I am sure they will sell quite well among the ladies," Kyoya said and looked back down at his note book.

"No problem," I said and hit the send button. Everyone was quite confused so i showed them the picture and the twins bursted out laughing.

"That picture is hilarious!" The twins exclaimed holding on to each other.

I looked out the window again it was even more dark then before. "There is going to be a thunderstorm today," I said and heard Haruhi eep. I rose my eyebrow at her. "Are you afraid of thunderstorms?" I asked and she nodded. 'At least I'm not the only one,'

"We should get to class," Sakura said and picked me up again. "See you all later!" She exclaimed and walked out the lunchroom. "Amai?"

"yes?" I asked as she walked with me on her shoulders down the hall to our afternoon class.

"Are you afraid of thunderstorms?" She asked and I froze. 'How is it you can read my mind Sakura!'

"Y-yes," I stuttered.

"Its all right, no need to stutter," She said and we entered the class room. She put me down and we walked over to our desks.

"Hey Sakura why do you really want to protect me so much?" I asked as I turned in my seat to face her.

She looked around the room, "I will tell you later Amai," She said and I nodded.

After everyone came in and took their seats the teacher walked in and began class.

{After Class}

Sakura wanted to go see her brother and cousin so we walked down the halls and stood in front of the music room three. "Are you sure this is the place?" Sakura asked, "I don't hear anything," She said as she put her ear to the door.

"Yep! Go head and open the door," I said and covered my eyes. I did not want to be blinded by the light again. after the rose pettals flew in my face I uncovered my eyes, and saw... Tamaki on the floor passed out. "What did you do?"

She rubbed her knuckles and placed me on the floor. "He came running at me," She said and smiled. Just then Two hands came across my waist.

"Hello..."

"...Little toy," The twins said.

"what are you doing?" I asked them trying not to be angry that they have invaded my personal space.

"Playing with out newest toy..."

"...Mori won't let us play with Haruhi anymore"

"whatever," I said and just stood there tapping my foot.

"Wait..."

"...You don't care..."

"...What we do?" They asked and they had a devilish look in their eyes. They both leaned forward and kissed the corner of my mouth.

"Rapist," I said and they coiled back.

"We would never!" They shouted and I smirked.

"Come near me again and I won't hesitate to get a restraining order," I said and they went into Tamaki's Emo corner.

Haruhi clapped, "Wow I have never seen them that upset," Haruhi Said.

"I won't stand for little devils invading my privacy," I said and sat down on one of the couches.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked and I nodded.

"Yep never better. Now I was introduced to sweets yesterday," I said and turned to Mitsukuni who was watching me.

"Here we can eat cake together!" Mitsukuni exclaimed and I walked over to were he was seated.

"Don't worry I will leave you all alone when your guests come," I said as I ate a piece of cake.

"But Ama-Chan," Mitsukuni said and I looked away from his puppy dog eyes.

"No I'll just read or do my homework then we can eat more cake later," I said as I stood up and went to the window seat.

"Alright places people," Kyoya said and Tamaki and The twins were back to their normal selves as they all stood in front of the door. The door flew open and in came a bunch of ladies.

{After the host club}

"Alright everyone the host club is now closed!" Tamaki said and a collective groan was heard across the ladies. They all stood and walked out the room. "Amai!" Tamaki yelled and ran over to me glomping on to my little body. "Your step-father is done today!"

'Yesh what is with this guy?' "it is starting to rain, the full thunderstorm will be here soon," I said and everyone one ran over to Haruhi. Everyone. I walked over to a little corner and sat there waiting. I pulled my book out. And read but then all the lights went out as thunder flash. I screamed so hard that my throat hurt, but Haruhi was screaming in almost perfect tune with me.

"Hey it's okay," Sakura said as she sat down next to me. "Nothing to be afraid of,"

I shook my head I had every right to be scared of the thunder. After what seemed like hours the thunder stopped and the lights came back on. I sighed in relief. "Thank goodness its over," I muttered as I stood up trying to wipe my tears off. I looked over to were all the guys were huddled around Haruhi. I dropped my face and began walking with Sakura behind me. I stopped when I was behind them. "Haruhi are you okay," I asked and they all turned to me.

"Ama-Chan were you crying?" Mitsukuni asked and I just started walking again. If he really cared he would have checked on me. I turned around and noticed that Sakura was glaring at the group especially Mitsukuni.

"Wow guys," She said and hurried over to me. "you ready to go?"

"Yeah I'm done here. I better get back before it starts again," I said and she nodded walking beside me. When we were in the limo I turned to her. "You said you would tell me why you really wanted to be my guardian,"

She took a deep breath and said...

* * *

Cliff Hanger! What does Sakura know hmm? Will the idiot boys realize their mistake?

you will have to wait till the next chapter k'ay

bye bye for now don't forget to R&R !


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer! I do not and never will own Ouran high school host club.

* * *

Sakura told me that she wold tell me everything when we got to my estate. When we got there I sat there observing it. The place looked beautiful in fresh rain. It thunderstorms didn't scare me so much I would wish they would happen more often so i could see my home look like this more.

Me and Sakura walked into my estate and some of the maids greeted me. "Welcome home Miss. Yami," They said and bowed to me. I was still mad at what had happened with the host club so I just nodded my head and walked up to my room.

Sakura walked in after I did and she looked around the room. "Amai its not really their fault,"

"I know that Sakura its just I," I said and sighed. "You told me when we got to my estate you would tell me why you wanted to protect me," I said and she motioned for me to sit down.

"Well what I said at first is true but when I went to your estate this morning and actually saw you I knew that I has to protect you because, I know who you really are," Sakura said and I was shocked.

"You know that I am..." I said and trailed off.

"A vampire, and not just any vampire the princess of the vampires. You would be queen if you were to find a soul mate," Sakura said and I nodded.

"How do you know all of this?" I asked.

"My family has been protecting the royal vampire family for centuries, but about one hundred years ago my family was cast out. We understood why, the leader of our family was going to betray the crown. My family got rid of him but we were already cast out for our betrayal. One of the higher vampire families in japan took pity on us and, asked if we would pledge out loyalty to them. Since it was in our blood to protect vampires we agreed. But we always hopped to guard the royals one day if they would ever forgive the betrayal. So when I saw you a knew instantly who you were, and knew I had to pledge my loyalty to you." She said.

"Let me guess the vampire family your family pledge your loyalty to was the Haninozuka family?" I asked and she nodded.

"After awhile they adjusted to normal life living like humans, acting like humans. They became so good at acting like humans that they literally believe they are humans." Sakura said, "Only my family knows they are vampires, but a speacial breed, they don't need blood to survive, but they still are masters at fighting like how normal vampires are,"

"Wow," I said , "That is interesting but I am sorry but I would not wish that upon other vampires,"

"Why?"

"It seems like they are to afraid to embrace their true selves. Yes we can be savage beast when blood lust but we are powerful, If I wanted to I could wipe out an entire city just by fighting, not even biting. A true vampire is powerful and not afraid to embrace their true selves."

"You will make a wonderful queen one day if you found your soul mate. You are passionate about vampires and aren't afraid of the beast that lives with in you," Sakura said,

"Thank you, but the chances of me finding a soul mate are one in a trillion," I said and she stood up.

"You can't give up! If you do someone else will take the thrown, and you will lose everything you have worked for," She said and I stood up and walked to my bag

"Don't worry, they can't crown anyone with out this," I said and pulled out the ancient crown. "This crown belongs to the one who is meant to role, If i wasn't meant to role the crown would have gone back home," I said and put the crown back.

"I see," Sakura said. "I must be going now or my parents will worry. Do not worry I will not tell anyone of your being a vampire," She said and walked out the room. I looked out the window and gulped, it was just starting to rain again that meant there would be thunder. I ran to my bed and hide under the covers. When the first roll of thunder came I screamed my head off causing my maids to run in.

"Miss!" They shouted and ran over to me. "Are you alright?"

"May-rin (i couldn't help it) I think she is afraid of thunder," Maia said and I heard her walk over to the window.

"Miss its okay no need to be scared," The maid named May-Rin said.

Just then I heard another person run in, "Madame there are two young men here. They say there names are Mitsukuni, and Takashi," The person said, and I flew up from under the covers.

"Don't you dare let them in!" I exclaimed shocking the three.

"Madame it'a getting bad at there, there is no way they could drive back home," The person who i realized was a man said.

I sighed, "Fine! let them in but keep them away from me!," I exclaimed then thunder smacked the sky again and I screamed and hid under my covers again.

"as you wish," The man said and bowed walking out the room.

I screamed and cried for five minutes then I heard two different sets of feet running towards my room "NO the missus doesn't want you in her presence!"

Just then I smelled Mitsukuni and Takashi in the room. Mitsukuni came closer, and I pulled the covers over me more. "GO AWAY!" I shouted then screamed when the thunder hit. I felt someones arms come around my small body and instantly knew that it was Mitsukuni.

"Its okay Ama-Chan," he said in a soothing voice, and I peeked out from the blankets.

"Why are you here?" I asked and couldn't keep the hate out of my voice.

"I was worried about you. i had no idea that you were scared of thunderstorms like Haru-Chan," He said and I let some of my anger go.

"You should leave," I said and looked up and saw the hurt in his eyes.

"Why are you pushing me away?" He asked so quietly I could only hear it because of my vampire hearing.

I bowed my head. "You shouldn't hang out with me. I ruin you reputation, because I am the Goth girl. You should just stay away from me," I said and looked back at him then I looked away. "Its not like you cared," I whispered and for some reason it pained me to saw those words.

"Why would you say that?" He asked quietly.

"Because it is the truth," I said and looked down at the blankets.

"How did you come with that?" He asked and sat down on the bed his arms still around me.

"You care for Haruhi, I can see it in your eyes. Just from knowing her for one day I can tell she is and awesome sweet girl. I know you like her even if she is with Takashi now," I said and looked over at the window in my room.

"Amai," He said and he caught my attention by using my full first name. I looked at him and his eyes were covered by his blonde bangs. "Haruhi is my friend and I only like her as my friend," He said his eyes still covered with his bangs.

He moved his hand and took my hand in with his, "I will protect you no matter what Amai," My eyes filled and I threw my hands over his neck and began to cry on his shoulder getting his shirt stained with tears. He didn't seem to mind as he hugged me to him.

* * *

AWW so cute! Mitsukuni and Amai! They will be so adorable as a couple. I can't wait till i right them as a couple. I think they will at least. Sigh. Me and my fantasies I am no better then Tamaki. Goodness I just compaired myself to that idiot. What is wrong with me. I suppose it is late when I am writing this but when I publish this it will be in the morning or something.

I would like to thank everyone for the reviews. this one was my favorite

Caring16 chapter 4 .

no curse you evil cliff hanger! how dare you *stabs it* stupid cl;iff hanger, anyways looking forward to reading more oh i bet Sakura knows shes a vampire

Don't you just love when people stabs things? Oh wait I have been informed that, that I am the only one that loves that. Sigh.

Well R&R K'ay?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer I do not own Ouran!

* * *

Mitsukuni let me cry on his shoulder till the storm stopped. After it being silent for a few minutes I pulled back wiping my eyes. "Thank you for letting me cry on your shoulder," I said and he smiled cheerfully.

"Your welcome Ama-Chan," He said and hugged Usa-Chan.

"I am sorry," I said and I bowed my head.

"What for?" He asked and I could tell he was confused.

"I cried on your shoulder and made you worry," I whispered and looked up at his big chocolate brown eyes.

"I don't see what there is to apologize for. You were scared because of the storm," He said and smiled.

Just then Sakura ran in. "Amai!" She exclaimed and pulled me into a hug. She was soaking wet!

"What happened to you!" I exclaimed, and she looked away Sheepishly.

"Well um the storm started when my limo was almost to my house and we got caught in the storm. I knew you were probably in your bed screaming your head off worrying your maids so I kind of ran all the way here," My eyes widen.

"Idiot," I mumbled and got out of her hug. "Mey-Rin! Maia!" I yelled and the two maids ran in stopping when the saw Sakura. "Take her to get cleaned up, and get her some medicine the girl ran all the way here during the storm," I said and the maids gasped and grabbed her pulling her along with them.

"H-Hey!" She shouted as they yanked her out of the room.

I jumped out of my bed and ran over and plopped down on my couch. "Wow you have really nice maids," Mitsukuni said as he plopped down next to me on the couch.

"Yes they seem really nice," I said and turned on my favorite anime Black Butler.

"You like anime?" He asked.

"Yea I am big on anime, and Manga," I said and smiled a small smile.

"Our self proclaimed manger is into anime and Manga," He said and jumped when Ciel yelled to Sebastian. "What is this show?"

"It is Black Butler," I said and a picture of his mansion showed up on the screen.

"Hey it looks like yours," He said.

"Yeah," I said and scratched the back of my head. "When I saw the picture I had to get it before an another Otaku bought it,"

"Wow," He said shocked.

"Hey if you saw something you liked you would take it right away," I said pointing my finger at him, and he just smiled hugging his bunny closer.

"Miss! You really should lay down!" I heard Mey-Rin Shout and suddenly Sakura crashed into my room slamming the door behind her.

"Sakura?" I asked and noticed the maids had dried her off and that she was in a pink lacy dress. I couldn't help it and I bursted out laughing, while she glared at me.

"Don't you start!" Sakura yelled locking the door and walking over to where Mitsukuni and I where seated.

"Where on earth did they get the Victorian style dress from?" I asked as She sat on the ground in front of me and Mitsukuni.

"I have no Idea. One moment I was drying my hair off and the next moment I am assaulted by your two maids pulling me into this," Sakura said gesturing to herself.

"You look cute Ra-Chan!" Mitsukuni exclaimed glomping on to her neck.

"Thank you Hunny," Sakura said and turned to the T.V "What are you watching?" Sakura asked as Sebastian killed people with forks and knives. "That is hilarious killing people with forks and knives what is the dude?"

"The anime is called Black Butler and Sebastian is just one HELL of a butler." I said using Sebastian's favorite line. "He is a demon that made a contract with Ciel," I said and she nodded her head, completely captivated by the show.

"Where can I get everyone episode of this show," Sakura joked but I knew she really did want to know.

"Which character do you have a crush on?" I asked and she snapped her head to look at me, blushing. "Don't try it. Every girl that has watched this show has a crush on a character,"

"Who is yours Amai?" She asked and I gave her a look. "Sebastian is really cute,"

"Ah a Sebas fan. Ciel is mine," I said and she raised her eyebrows.

"I wouldn't have pegged you as a girl that would go for a guy who would sell his soul for revenge,"

"HEY! Ciel is super nice and cute when he wants to be! Like the time he dressed up as a girl!" I shouted and she covered her ears.

"NO! I don't want spoilers!" She shouted shaking her head back and forth.

"Whatever," I said and she uncovered her ears turning her attention back to the show.

"What have you done to Ra-Chan?" Mitsukuni asked with fake horror.

I smirked evilly, "Am întuneric dulce ei s-au transformat într-un Otaku!" I yelled in Romanian. Did i mention when I am excited I switch back to my first language? What I said was I sweet darkness has turned her into an Otaku.

The two looked at me in confusion. "Ce este greșit?" translation what is wrong.

"What language are you speaking?" Sakura asked.

"Romanian its my first language. When I am excited I switch to it," I said switching back to Japanese, and flopped back down on the couch.

"Not a lot of people speak Romanian right Ra-Chan?" Mitsukuni asked and Sakura nodded her head.

"Hehehe. I actually speak a lot of languages. French, English, Spanish, Japanese, Chines." I said listing off the languages I can speak.

"Wow such an over achiever," Sakura teased.

"Whatever," I said and went to grab Banī.

"Hey Ama-Chan why do you have a stuffed bunny?" Mitsukuni asked.

"Well um Banī is kind of a guardian passed down in my family. How about your Usa-Chan?" I asked and Mitsukuni looked confused.

"guardian?" He said and I nodded. "How is a stuffed bunny an guardian?"

"You will probably find out," I said. "You didn't answer my question,"

"Usa-Chan was given to me by my grandmother." Mitsukuni said and smiled.

"Cool," I said and turned back to the T.V.

"Miss. Yami," I heard someone at the door of my room

"Yes?" I asked and the person opened the door and pulled the key out of the key hole.

"Miss I have something to tell you," She said and I could see her inch towards her back.

"What?" I asked. In one fast motion she reached behind her back and pulled out two pistols. I sighed I got up threw Banī in front of her like it was a bomb. She looked at in confusion and Banī grew bigger.(If you ever played the game Tales of the abyss think Ions guard Anise's little puppet that grows bigger during battle)

I hopped on to her back and she smacked the guns out of the maids hands and kicked her knocking her out. "My such a disappointment as an assassin." I said and hopped off Banī as she grew smaller. "This is what I meant as her being a guardian," I said when they looked at me in confusion.

"How is she able to do that?" Sakura asked.

"Banī is enchanted to protect my family," I said. "She is passed down from child to parent."

"I see," Sakura said. "What are you going to do with the passed out assassin?"

I sighed, "Honestly I was just going to have someone bring her into the city and leave her there," I said heartlessly.

"That's kind of cold," Sakura said.

"I am Sweet Darkness for a reason," I said and looked away. "If you don't like how I act then you best leave," I said and wiped the tears that were starting to gather in the corner of my eyes. "I am the future queen of the dammed," I whispered hugging Banī. Humans just don't understand. They never will be able to. "I don't expect you two to understand," I said and walked to my door. "You two may leave if you wish." I said and opened the doors. I turned my head to face them tears streaming down my face. "I never expected you to stay," I said and walked out the door shocking them. I walked down the stares and I bumped into some one. Looking up I saw it was Takashi.

"Don't be mad at Mitsukuni and Sakura," He said.

"I am not mad at them. I don't expect them to stay. After all I am the future queen of the dammed," I said.

"I know that. My sister will give her life to protect you to make up for our families past sins. Mitsukuni would give up his life to protect you as well," He said.

Just then I was picked up into a hug. "I didn't mean to hurt you," Sakura said, then Mitsukuni hugged me.

"I am sorry," He said.

"Don't worry," I said and gave a small smile, which made Mitsukuni frown. "What?"

"Why don't you really smile?" he asked and I looked away.

I looked at Sakura and leaned into whisper in her ear. "Does he even know he is a vampire?" I asked and she shook her head. "Does he know of them?" I asked and she shook her head again.

"Please smile Ama-Chan!" Mitsukuni begged.

I shook my head. "I can't," I said and looked away.

"That's okay you when your ready," Mitsukuni said and smiled.

"Thanks Mitsukuni," I said.

* * *

Chapter six compete!

Happy dance!

R&R

bye bye for now


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer! I do not own Ouran High school host club

Guys if you are confused when reading this chapter. let me explain.

Yes this the the episode where they go to the tropical resort, but as you may remember they all ready know of Haruhi's fear. Well they found out before the beach episode.

* * *

Well I was kidnapped today. Here lets have a flash back...

{Flash Back!}

I_ was sleeping soundly in my bed till I heard people come in my room. "AMAI DEAR WAKE UP!" I bolted out of the bed a dark black aura surrounding me. I Looked around and my eye narrowed on the person that woke me up. _

_I lunged forward grabbing Tamaki by the neck. I planed to strangle him to death but Takashi removed my hands from his neck. _

_When my hands were off Tamaki he shrank back in fear. "NEVER! EVER! WAKE! ME! UP!" I Yelled/ shouted at him which caused him to shrink down even more. _

_"What is your blood type?" Kyoya asked. _

_"AB of course," I said and the twins and Tamaki gasped. _

_"Not another one!" The twins and Tamaki shouted together. _

_"Were is Haruhi?" I asked looking around the room. _

_"We haven't gotten her yet," Takashi said. _

_"Okay go get her then. I am staying in my bed and going to sleep till noon," I said and flopped down into the bed. _

_"Oh no you aren't" I heard the twins say and they grabbed me by my ankles. Which was their biggest mistake. _

_After they pulled me to the floor I kicked them where it hurts HARD. They fell to the floor laughing. _

_Just then my door opened and a sleepy Sakura walked in. "What is with the loud noises," She asked the blushed realizing she was in her p.j's still. _

_"Sakura I didn't know you were here," Takashi said looking at his twin. _

_"I stayed with Amai. Now will some one please tell me who woke me up?" She asked sweetly but it was clear she was angry. _

_"You got Sakura mad!" I exclaimed and jumped over to her. _

_"I'm not mad,," She said and smiled picking me up like I was a two year old. _

_"You do realize I am not a two year old, right?" I asked looking at Sakura who laughed. _

_I looked through the corner of my eye and saw, Kyoya...Blushing? No way. Kyoya likes Sakura! _

_"Any way we are kidnapping you Amai" Tamaki said coming out of his funk. _

_I felt Sakura's grip on my tighten. "No way in hell," She said making Tamaki shrink in fear. _

_"Its fine Sakura, as long as Haruhi comes too," I said and they all cheered shoving us out of the room. _

{Flash back ended}

So that is how I ended up locked in a room full of bathing suits with Haruhi, and Sakura. "Which one are you going to choose?" Sakura asked looking at me.

"I don't know," I said looking down at my chest. Its not that I have a small chest I just use chest bindings. I walked around the room before I came upon a black two piece. I sighed and grabbed the suit, and walked to a changing room to change. The bathing suit was perfect. You could easily see the royal birth mark that stretched from shoulder to shoulder.

I walked out of the changing room to hear Sakura and Haruhi gasp.

"Amai got boobs!" Sakura exclaimed pointing at my chest.

Yes I have large breasts.

"Whatever. just pick out your suite already, I am heading out of this room." I said and the maids who were in the room opened the door for me. I took a towel and wrapped it around myself.

"What suite do you think Amai picked?" I heard Kaoru ask his brother as I walked out of the room.

"Probably one of the ones with ruffles on it to hide her none existing breast," Hikaru replied.

I walked in to view and smirked when they blushed and their noses started to bleed. "Wha?" They said together as they passed out anime style.

I smirked and continued walking to a beach chair. I sat down and undid the towel. I layed their till Sakura came out. Which caused Kyoya to pass out anime style.

"Absolutely hilarious," I muttered to myself as I got off the beach chair walking to the pool.

"Ama-Chan you look cute!" Mitsukuni exclaimed and I blushed.

"At least you didn't pass out from a bloody nose like the twins," I said and gently lowered myself into the cold water.

"Do you want a tube (IDK on what they are called) Ama-Chan? They make you look cute!" Mitsukuni said splashing around.

"Nah I am good," I said and began to swim on my back.

After awhile I heard a loud noise and a wave came and took me and Mitsukuni. I hit my head against something as I went underneath the wave. Before I passed out, I heard Sakura and Takashi yell. "AMAI!" "MITSUKUNI!"

{Finally a POV change...Sakura!}

I watched as Amai and Mitsukuni were engulfed in the wave. I knew she hit her head I saw some blood. I began freaking out. "AMAI!" I Yelled as me and Takashi moved to try and grab them. Unfortunately we both slipped on something and we fell before we could reach them.

I sat on the floor in shock staring at were my cousin and Amai had been washed down to. I began to rock back and forth.

I just let the future queen of the vampires possibly drown. "What did I just let happen," I said voicing my thoughts out loud. "I just let her get sucked down there and I just helplessly watched." I said.

I heard a book slam closed and Kyoya began to speak, "Well thank you for all of your help. I have found some errors and will report back to the workers,"

Just then all my emotions turned to anger. "HOW DARE YOU USE US AS YOUR GUINEA PIGS. BECAUSE OF YOU AMAI COULD BE DEAD OR SERIOUSLY HURT!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. "You have know idea what will happen if she is dead," I said calming down a little.

I know very well that if Amai is dead the vampires will come and kill him and his whole family.

I grabbed Takashi's hand and Haruhi's as well. "Lets go," I said pulling them with me.

The others followed behind us keeping their distance.

"Sakura-sempi please calm down," Haruhi said and I looked at her sharply.

"I have EVERY reason not to be calm!" I exclaimed.

"I know but Amai will be fine," Haruhi said like she was sure.

"How do you know that Haruhi, you have know idea what will happen if she is dead," I said.

"I know very well what will happen. The royal court of the vampires will come and kill most likely Kyoya's family, and probably the host club." Haruhi said and she shocked me and Takashi. Lucky that the others were to far behind to hear us.

"How do you know all of that? Did you tell her?" I asked looking at Takashi who shook his head.

"I would be an idiot of a vampire not to know that Amai is the future queen. Given I didn't know till I saw her Royal birth mark on her back," Haruhi said making me and Takashi's eyes widen.

"Your a vampire?" I exclaimed quietly.

"That would be correct." Haruhi said and shrugged her shoulders.

_"How_ do you hide your fangs?" Takashi asked.

Haruhi reached inside her mouth pulling out two fake teeth. "They are specially designed to hide my fangs."

Just then we were surrounded by a group of men in black suits.

Great...

{BACK TO Amai!}

I woke up to Mitsukuni on top of me looking into my eyes. "Thank goodness you are alive," He shouted and jumped off of me.

I sat up groaning holding my head. When I pulled my hand back there was blood on it. "I must have hit my head," I said and turned to Mitsukuni who was looking at me with shock.

"Doesn't that hurt?"

"Not really I am probably in shock," I said and stood up a little wobbly. Luckily Mitsukuni caught me before I fell to the floor.

"Thanks," I said and we began to walk around looking for the others.

"Is your head OK?" Mitsukuni asked after five minutes of walking around in silence.

"Its doing better," I said.

"We should climb a tree to get a better view," Mitsukuni suggested and we began to climb a tree. When we reached the top I saw in a distance a bunch of men in black round Haruhi, Takashi, and Sakura. "Hold on tight," Mitsukuni said giving me a vine. We swung all the way over to them and we gracefully landed on our feet.

Both Mitsukuni and I took up a fighting stance, as did Sakura, Takashi and surprisingly Haruhi. As I fought the men I watched Haruhi as she fought.

_She is really good. _

After a few minutes all the men were on the floor passed out or had given up. When the rest of the host club came into view I quickly pulled Haruhi with me behind a tree. I tapped my foot crossing my arms. "well?"

she sighed and reached inside her mouth. When she pulled her hands from her mouth I saw fangs. My hand flew to my mouth in shock. "Your a?"

"Yes I am a vampire as well as you princess," She said and slightly bowed her head.

"Amazing!" I exclaimed "Does Sakura and Takashi know?" i asked and she nodded her head.

"They just found out," She said and I hugged her in glee.

_Another vampire!_

I pulled her with me from behind the tree when the others called. Sakura rushed over to me and Haruhi backed away. "Amai are you okay?"

"I am fine," I said and turned my head.

She gasped and I realized that I must have turned my head to the side were I hit it. "You are not fine!" She exclaimed and touched my injury. I flinched and she picked me up immediately and rushed past the hosts.

She finally set me down when we reached back to were the pools were. I watched in amusement as she ran around frantically searching for something to wrap my head up. She jumped for joy when she found some bandages.

"Sakura I am fine," I said as she began to wrap my head up.

"AMAI!" I heard a bunch of voices yell and I saw the host club running towards me.

"Yeah?" I asked and they looked at my with confusion and worry. "I am fine." I said.

"I am so sorry Ama-Chan!" Mitsukuni yelled and grabbed me into a hug.

"I am fine." I said to him but he continued to hug me.

"Next time guys I would prefer a beach," Haruhi said to the host club.

* * *

Do you guys like the twist on Haruhi being a vampire I thought It would bring Amai and Haruhi closer together.

Comment, follow and fave!

Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer! I do not own Ouran!

* * *

"Hey guys why is the host club closed up for today?" Haruhi asked entering the room. I was in the corner making sure I had everything I needed for the trip to the beach.

"Don't you remember Haruhi? You said you wanted to go to the beach," I said as I slung my bag over my shoulder. Only to have Sakura take it from me as she picked me up and seated me on her shoulders.

"Oh," Was all Haruhi said.

Takashi and Mitsukuni came to stand next to us. Mitsukuni like always was on Takashi's shoulder. "I feel like since we are like this we should have a chicken fight," I mused out loud, which earned me some curious glances from the others.

"MY INCONSISTENT STEP DAUGHTER CAN NOT PARTICIPATE IN SUCH ACTIVITIES" Tamaki shouted.

"I have been wondering Tamaki," I started looking down at him. I feel like a mighty god sitting on top of mount Olympus.

"Yes my darling step- daughter?" Tamaki asked glowing.

"Why do you refer to me as your step daughter?" I asked and he smiled that weird smile of his. (You know what I am talking about)

"You married into the family," he said, making me blush.

"What!?" I asked/ exclaimed.

"Yeah you married my son honey," Tamaki said and I blushed even more. I looked at Mitsukuni from the side of my eye and I saw him blushing as well.

"WERE IN THE HOT BUTLER NAMED SEBASTIAN DID YOU GET THAT IDEA!" I shouted then heard a motor.

"HO HO HO!" Someone laughed and I felt my eyes go wide hearing the Tanaka laugh. Just then a girl came up.

"YOU DID A CLASSIC TANAKA LAUGH!" I Hollered.

She turned to me and hopped off her pedestal before running towards me. "FINALLY SOMEONE GETS IT!" She screamed. "I am Renge the host club manager who are you?"

"I am Amai Yami friend of the host club, and a major black butler fan! I found a replica of the Phantomhive manor and bought it!" I exclaimed and stood up on Sakura's shoulders before back flipping off.

"It is a pleasure to meet a fellow Otaku," Renge exclaimed shaking my hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, meeting a fellow Otaku and the host club manager," I said and smiled, which caused her to squeal and pull me into a spinning hug.

"I have to go now but we will hangout later!" Renge said and rushed off.

Everyone of the host club looked at me in shock. "What?" I asked squeezing my bunny.

"YOUR AN OTAKU!" Tamaki screeched and hid behind Kyoya.

"Yeah so?" I asked sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Honey-sempi you have to divorce her now before she corrupts your mind!" Tamaki exclaimed.

I gathered tears into my eyes then put on a really sad face, "B-but Daddy I thought you would always love me for me," I cried and wiped my 'tears'.

"WHAA! NO YOUR STEP FATHER WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU FORGIVE ME FOR WHAT I SAID!" Tamaki cried.

Haruhi sat down next to me. "Well done Amai-hime," She said and I glared at her for using hime.

"Haruhi," I whined. "Don't call me that!" I exclaimed and the twins were over here in an instant.

"Don't call her what Haruhi?" The twins asked.

Haruhi looked at me with a mischievous smirk, "Amai-hime. Suites her right? Cause she looks like a princess," Haruhi said.

"Haruhi I am going to get you back," I mumbled.

"YES! That is perfect! For now on everyone with refer to her her as Amai-hime!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"When in the name of lord Phantomhive did you get over here!" I exclaimed hopping up from my seat.

"I like that name Amai-hime," Sakura said grinning down at me.

"I swear on my name I will get you all back for this," I exclaimed and walked out of the room. I walked to the fountain that was in front of the school as I waited for the others to come.

"Amai-hime do you really dislike that name so much?" Haruhi asked as she and Sakura sat down next to me.

"No its just close to what they call me back home, Dulce-hime," I said and looked down at my hands.

"Your name is sweet darkness right?" Sakura asked.

"Yes in Romanian its roughly translated as întuneric dulce," I said. "So my real name is Dulce," I said.

"Romanian is even weirder then Japanese," Haruhi mumbled.

"Haruhi are you really Japanese?" I asked looking into her brown eyes.

"Your a smart one hime, no I was born in Rome, my parents where Romanian, but I was moved to here and given a Japanese name," Haruhi said.

"ah I thought your eyes and Hair wasn't dark enough," Sakura said.

We all sat in silence till the host club all came out and we piled into the limo. I was really tired so I fell asleep with my head on the glass.

{Honey POV}

'She is so cute when she is asleep holding her bunny like that,' I thought to myself watching Amai fall asleep.

"She is adorable!" Tamaki screeched looking at Amai's sleeping figure.

"If you don't shut up I will personally wake up from my sleep and cut your head off," Amai mumbled.

"Even in her sleep Amai is mean!" The twins exclaimed silently.

"She was up late last night training," Sakura said looking over at Amai.

"How late?" I asked looking at Sakura.

"Um seven a.m?" Sakura said and scratched the back of her head.

"You let her stay up all night!" Haruhi exclaimed making me look at her.

"You sound really concerned for her Haru-Chan," I said and she nodded her head.

"Of course I am she is my friend," She said but I could tell she was keeping something from me just like I knew Amai was as well.

"She wouldn't go to bed, because she said that she didn't practice yesterday so she had to make up for it," Sakura said and Tamaki and the Twins looked guilty.

"Now I feel bad for dragging her with us," Tamaki said.

"Don't worry Tamaki, Amai-hime is strong not sleeping for a day won't make anything different," Sakura said.

"I thought we were just teasing her about Amai-hime," I said looking at Sakura.

"No I am going to call her that from now on, how about you Haruhi," Sakura said looking down at the female host.

"Yeah Amai-hime suits her," Haruhi said looking at Amai.

"bloody monster," Amai mumbled from her sleep.

"What is she saying?" I asked Sakura who looked alarmed.

"I think she may be having a nightmare," Sakura replied looking at the girl the concern in her eyes.

Just then Amai shifted and her head ended up on Sakura's arm. "Bani," Amai said and I noticed she dropped her bunny on the floor.

"She dropped her bunny on the floor," I said and tried to grab it but the twins got it first.

"Why does she like this bunny so much?" One of the twins asked

"Give that to her," Haruhi said with a dark calm that surprised all of us.

"Why its just a bunny." The twins said and pulled one of the rabbit's leg.

Amai stirred and we all held a breath. Amai opened her eyes looking at the twins. "You dare pull my bunny's leg," Amai asked with a deadly calm."Bani come," Amai said and the bunny wiggled out of the twins evil clutches and jumped into Amai's arms. Amai looked up at their confused faces.

"WITCH!" Tamaki shouted and Amai rolled her eyes.

"I am not a witch, you idiot Bani is an enchanted guardian passed down in my family. Mitsukuni and Sakura already knew of her," Amai said and settled into a sleeping position, leaning on Sakura's arm.

'I wish she was sleeping on me,' 'WAIT WERE DID THAT COME FROM!' I thought to myself.

* * *

Does our little Honey have a crush?!

Sorry that this chapter was short. Next chapter they will be at the beach. I want them to have a competition but I don't know what it should be about. The host already know of Haruhi's and Amai's fears. Leave a comment on what you think it should be.

Until next chapter!

Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer! I do not own Ouran!

* * *

I woke up to Someone shaking me. I opened one of my eyes and saw it was Sakura and that we have arrived at the beach house. "Amai-hime come on! I want to go swimming," Sakura said and I yawned and stretched.

"I am up Sakura,"I said and got out of the Limo. I looked around and smiled. It was beautiful. I ran into the house pulling Sakura with me. "Come on!" I exclaimed and Sakura laughed. I ran into the house and to the bath room so I could change into my swim suit. I walked out and rushed down to the beach. I looked around and saw that the guest have come. Haruhi was sitting alone so I decided to sit with her.

"Amai-hime you look pretty," Haruhi commented and then a bunch of girls came running up to her.

"Haruhi-kun aren't you going to go swimming?" One of the ladies asked.

"I would rather watch you ladies," Haruhi said and made all the girls blush.

Being in the sun really isn't good for me so I just fell asleep.

(Later!)

I woke up when the sun was starting to set. I saw three girls up on a rock and decided to go up there. "Um ladies the rock is slippery please becareful," I said and they turned around.

"Oh its the Gothic lolita girl," One of the girls said but they smiled and asked if i would hang out with them.

After awhile I smelt something funny. I turned around and there stood two vampires. Drunk one I may add. "look four ladies to have some fun with," One of the said.

Three three other ladies screamed. "You three please get out of here and get someone I will handle these two," I ordered and the ladies took off down the rock/ cliff.

One of the men tried to grab one of the ladies but I stopped him by smacking his arm away.

"Your fight is with me now,"I said and smiled reveling my two fangs.

"Oww lookie here we have a lady vampire," The other one said and started coming after me. I ducked and he stumbled and his friends caught him.

"Amai-Hime!" I heard Haruhi yell as she knocked one of the guys out.

"hime?" The other one said then looked at me. "Your the runaway princess!" He exclaimed then smiled. "And you must be a friend of hers! I can't wait to tell the counsel about this," He said and before Haruhi and I could do anything he picked up his friend and ran.

Haruhi and I looked at each other and then took off back to the others. Luckily we made it back before the idiots could do anything stupid. Takashi pulled Haruhi in for a hug and Sakura squeezed the life out of me.

"We are fine! We scared the guys off," I said and they all looked at each other and then we headed back. Before Sakura, Takashi, and Haruhi could go anywhere I pulled them with me to the room I was staying in. "We have a major problem."

"What is it?" Takashi asked.

"Those two men were vampires they know who I am and are going to report to the high counsel," I said and Sakura and Takashi looked angry. "More important Haruhi could be targeted along with your father as well," I said to Haruhi.

"What should we do?" Haruhi asked and Takashi hugged her.

"Haruhi I want you and your father to move in with me at my mansion. And before you can say no, it is the only way to keep you safe." I said and Sakura and Takashi nodded in agreement.

"fine," Haruhi said. "What about you?"

"Honestly I should probably go back," I said.

"No! You can't!" Sakura exclaimed.

"If anything more like this happens I won't put all of you guys in danger." I said and held my hand over my heart. "I love all of you like my family I don't know what I would do if something happened to you,"

"Promise that if you do leave you will tell us," Sakura whispered.

"Of course I would never leave without saying goodbye," I said and secretly crossed my fingers. "So it is decided that Haruhi's family will move in with me. What about you Sakura?" I asked.

"Would you have enough space?" She asked and I laughed.

"Have you not seen my mansion?" I asked and they nodded. "Of course,"

"Then yeah to protect you sure," Sakura said and I hugged her.

"Yay! it won't just be me, Bani and the household workers!" I said and they laughed. "Hey I do get lonely. Why do you think I escaped from my home?" I asked and they just continued laughing eventually I joined in.

'This must be what it feels like to have a family that actually cares about you.'

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter! Wanted to update

Comment, follow, and fave.

Till next chapter

Writer~


End file.
